The use of a tree stand is common for hunting in wood areas. Tree stands allow a single user to easily scale to the upper reaches of a tree and securely perch in the elevated position in order to more readily spot, target, and drop prey without risk of discovery.
Due to the fact that the efficacy of such tree stands relies largely upon the stealth provided to the hunter, it is generally advantageous for a hunter to move about as little as possible so as not to alert nearby animals to their presence. However, this stationary positioning strategy combined with the confined nature of the tree stands and vision blockage due to the tree itself can lead to situations where a hunter misses a prime opportunity to locate nearby animals which are not within their field of vision.
Various attempts have been made to provide sighting apparatuses for use while hunting. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,061, issued in the name of Lanier, describes a rearview minor apparatus for hunters which attaches to a tree trunk via a penetrating spike.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,717, issued in the name of Pastore, describes an elevated hunter stand mirror with a clamping attachment means.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a hunting minor exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 406,312. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide attachment to a wide range of structures. Also, many such apparatuses are not fully adjustable, particularly with regards to angling, rotation, and horizontal distance of the mirror. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are not adjustable in a manner which is quick and quiet in accordance with desirable hunting practices. Accordingly, there exists a need for a hunting stand minor without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.